Heretofore, various fitting methods that involve getting a golfer to take practice hits with test clubs, measuring the swing action, and determining a golf club suited to the golfer based on the measurement values have been proposed. In JP 2013-226375A, in order to select a golf club suited to a golfer, the importance of taking into consideration factors such as the weight of the club and the length of the club is pointed out.